Tu y Yo
by Alice Baskerville
Summary: Regalo para -Momoko Akatsutsumi-  Lucy  de Alice  Onne-shot de los rojitos XD aunque si salen los otros jejeje XD


**Aquí me regalo para –Momoko Akatsutsumi-**

**Para mi querida amiga Lucy XD felices XV espero y te la hayas pasado grandioso lamento el retraso jejeje gommen XD**

**Alice-chan**

**Momoko & Brick**

**Tú y Yo**

**-**Momoko solo dime la maldita razón por la cual no me aceptas hace poco tu ibas tras de mi-se quejaba un chico de cabellos cafés y mirada oscura el joven llevaba puesto unos jeans azul marino blusa color arena unos zapatos cremas que no combinaban nada con lo que llevaba puesto sus cabellos completamente despeinados y con cara de confusión

-que es lo que no comprendes-grito enojada la joven de cabellos zanahoria ojos rosas mirada frustrada sus cabellos caerían sueltos de no ser por la peineta color rosa con un corazón (la que usa Bombón en las PPG) que sujetaba en la parte de atrás en una cola baja su cara estaba pintada algo raro en ella pero era muy tenue la pintura sus labios adornados de un brillo sabor cereza de un color rosado y sus pestañas un poco levantadas más de lo normal por el maquillaje portaba una blusa rosada de tirantes un collar de plata con tres dijes la mitad de un corazón donde se encontraba una M muy bien marcada un corazón que decía M & M y una que parecería el estuche que está en su cinturón que cambiaba de color según el humor y este estaba en color negro también llevaba una pulsera color rosa en la cual decía Momoko & Makoto una falda negra a tablones bastante corta (como le queda cuando esta transformada) unos tacones bajos negros con toques rosados y no olvidemos el cinturón muy común de las PPGZ

-que es lo que tiene de bueno ese sujeto que yo no tenga-pregunto con rencor

-la verdad no los sé-dijo seria

-entonces déjalo y volvamos-insistió

-no él no me miente el siempre me cuida cuando estoy en peligro él no me lastima el me limpiaba las lágrimas que tú me causabas él fue paciente con migo el comprendió mis sentimientos y aunque a veces me moleste pueda ser fastidioso y sé que nuca cambiara su comportamiento es así como lo amo por que el decidió cambiar por mí y sé que tu nuca cambiarias-grito enojada-no compares a Makoto contigo y menos frente a mí porque el único que al final quedara más mal serás tú puede que su pasado no sea el más apropiado pero él supo cómo cambiarlo-dijo y más calmada-lo lamento mucho Takeru tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad con migo la desperdiciaste en cambio Makoto no lo hizo-dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse

-lo comprendo-dijo y esta se detuvo-comprendo que tú eras una ZORRA y me engañabas con ese PERRO y no he acabado contigo solo sales con él por lastima nunca podrás amar a nadie que no sea yo por eso huyes de mi cierto-dijo el chico estaba a punto de pegarle pero alguien se interpuso y paro el puño

-no te atrevas a tocar a MI Momoko-grito un joven aventando el puño el joven era de una cabellera naranja hasta sus hombros que era tapada por una gorra de color rojo llevaba una camiseta roja un tanto holgada de manga corta unos jeans azules converse rojos cintas negras y en su cara se notaba el enojo llevaba un collar que tenía una M en un corazón a la mitad una pulsera de trapo roja que decía Momoko y Makoto y también un reloj color negro que tenía la hora pero tenía una R inscrita en el-ahora no te vuelvas a acercar a Momoko o si no veras mi lado malo y no creo que quieras verlo-dijo mientras se marchaba tomando la mano de Momoko muy feliz

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron de la total civilización estando solos en el bosque ambos se encontraban besándose de una forma muy profunda como si necesitaran los labios del otro en ese preciso momento y para arruinar la felicidad de ambos un brillo salió del cinturón de la chica y el reloj del chico ambos se miraron fastidiados

-otra vez arruinan los mejores momentos como aquella vez que quisiste entregarte y paso esto y no pudimos hacer nada y después me pediste tiempo en serio que alguien me odia-renegaba el joven haciendo sonrojar a la chica con lo dicho

-calla tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo-dijo tomando el estuche y disponiéndose a transformar-Hyper Blossom-grito y de la nada ya estaba con una colita su moño y el traje de las PPGZ con su típica sonrisa que daba tranquilidad a cualquiera

-Super Brick-grito el chico y de la nada ya tenía puesta su ropa de RRBZ había crecido de cuando tenía 13 años ahora ambos contaban con 16 pero adoraba verla con esa ropa ya que le quedaba más pegada que cuando 13 y dejaba ver mejor su cuerpo son olvidar que la falda le quedaba más corta que los años anteriores claro algunas cosas nunca cambian no creen su hermanos y el seguían siendo los mismos pervertidos y ellas las mismas niñas que los cautivaron y los pasaron al lado del bien

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia el centro de la ciudad donde los demás los esperaban junto con un mono que inútilmente intentaba destruir la ciudad

-ríndete mono-grito la chica de ojos rosados

-mono apestoso pagaras arruinarme el momento-dijo enojado el mayor de los Rowdys

-mojo sería mejor que dejaras de hacer tanto desastre-trato de razonar Bubbles

-si o si no serás humillado una vez más-se burló Boomer

-Mono pagaras casi le gano a este idiota si no hubieras interrumpido-se quejó Buttercup

-gracias Mono estúpido pero por casi perder me desquitare contigo-agradeció Butch quien recibió una cara de odio de Buttercup

Después de una "muy larga pelea" (nótese mi sarcasmo) derrotaron al mono haciéndolo volar para que ideara un mejor plan e intentara inútilmente vencerles todos se dirigieron a un callejón dejando estelas de colores iban primero rojo y rosa luego los azules y al final los verdes pero estos iban peleando y todos deshicieron sus transformaciones dejando ver a un chica de cabellos dorados sueltos sus rizados cabellos ojos celestes un vestido del mismo color suelto hasta arriba de sus rodillas y unos tacones bajos plateados un chico del mismo color de cabello ojos azules cabellos despeinados unos shorts azul marino una camiseta azul y una chamarra desabrochada con sus mangas hasta los hombros blanca con azul unos tenis azules con blanco con su cara de ángel una chica de cabellos negros despeinados muy rebeldes ojos esmeraldas una camisa verde pegada de tirantes una chamarra de manga corta desabrochada negra unos jeans azules entubados unos zapatos de planta negros un chico de cabellos azabache ojos verdes intenso con una chamarra verde con negro manga completa unos pantalones azul marino converse verdes con negro y cintas negras sus cabellos en colita y su rebelde fleco sobre uno de sus ojos y por ultimo Momoko y Makoto (ya los describí antes)

-por cierto Kenji Miroku por que se alejaron de mi-pregunto Makoto

-yo porque me encontré con Miyako-chan-exclamo alegre Miroku

-y tu Kenji con que te escusas-pregunto con la ceja lazada Makoto

-videojuegos-dijo rápidamente

-tranquilo Makoto-dijo su novia riendo

-bueno Kenji como casi gano me debes un premio-dijo alegre

-si insistes tanto-dijo mientras juntaba sus labios con los de la joven la cual correspondo el beso

-sí que son una pareja muy complicada-dijo extrañada la rubia

-la verdad no comprendo cómo es que todos terminamos así-preguntaba aun extrañada por sus relaciones con aquellos chicos que si bien llegaron a ser sus peores enemigos

-yo te explico-dijo alegre la rubia

_Flash back_

_Tres chicas caminaban por las grandes calles de una gran ciudad mientras iban muy pensativas por los sucesos de los días anteriores no comprendieron muy bien las cosas que estaban ocurriendo la primera chica de cabellos güeros con sus típicas vestimentas sus cabellos arreglados de la misma forma que diario y sus hermoso ojos azules la joven de nombre Miyako la menor de ese trio de amigas su cara mostraba confusión temor y después la chica poso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras se sonrojaba de sobre manera la de en medio con sus largos cabellos zanahoria amarrados por ese moño rojo y sus típicas ropas su cara mostraba confusión para pasar a una de más grande y con un lindo sonroso en su cara mientras atinaba por poner su mano como si quisiera tapar su boca y por ultimo pero no menos importante una joven de cabellos azabache mirada esmeralda con sus típicos ropajes su cara mostraba desprecio enfado enojo tristeza al igual que todas su sonrojo no fue evitado y sin embargo ella no hizo nada solo que en su cara se posó un emoción mas ¿felicidad? pero a todas ellas las juntaba una emoción la vergüenza_

_-en que piensan-pregunto Miyako rompiendo el hielo_

_-en lo que paso la otra vez con ellos-tartamudeo sonrojada y confundida la joven de cabello zanahoria_

_-esos estúpidos querían que los dejara sin descendencia como me hizo esa asquerosidad-dijo molesta pero por más extraño que parezca esa era la emoción que menos demostraba la joven al contrario parecía feliz_

_-creen que ellos hayan dicho la verdad-dijo confusa Miyako_

_-ahorita lo sabremos Miyako ahorita lo sabremos-menciono sabiamente la pelirroja (si es que se le puede decir así)_

_Las tres chicas siguieron su camino el cual para estas fechas ya conocían muy bien iban al laboratorio al estar frente a las puertas entraron como si de su casa se tratase cosa que no era muy alejada de la realidad y se sorprendieron al ver a el profesor Utonio su hijo y el perro robot conviviendo en una plática amena con los que una vez fueron sus némesis se acercaron y los tres chicos les sonrieron ellas los ignoraron_

_-como lo prometimos estamos aquí para que nos introduzcan auras blancas y nos extraigan las negras-exclamo el mayor de los chicos_

_-muy bien comenzaremos chicos síganme por aquí cualquier intento las chicas estarán alerta no intente nada o si no serán partículas en cuestión de segundo-dijo como si nada el profesor que fue seguido por su hijo y el "perro" parlante_

_-maldito Him con este será el 4to beso que me roba-se quejó Momoko_

_-de hecho el 5to para ser exactas y es el 5to para todas-dijo apenada_

_-si pero yo quería que Takeshi me besara y no esté-expreso_

_-¿correspondió tus sentimientos?-pregunto alegro Miyako_

_-si lo hizo-decía sonrosada_

_-me alegro-dijo feliz Miyako_

_-que bien-decía son mucho interés Kaoru_

_-oye Miyako que paso al final con Takaaki-pregunto Momoko y Kaoru hizo una seña en forma que tenía la misma pregunta_

_-no lo se creó que mi sentimientos por el ya no son los mismos creó que hay alguien más especia que el-dijo sonrojada_

_-con alguien más especial te refieres a Bo-decía Momoko pero fue callada por una mano de su amiga Miyako_

_-te gusta un bebe llorón-exclamo asustada_

_-y tú que Kaoru ya lo encontraste-pregunto rápido Momoko antes de que iniciara una pelea_

_-no lo sé hay alguien que me ha atraído pero solo saldría con una persona que me retara a superarme que hagan que mis ganas de mejorar crecieran que sepa que es lo que quiero y no se ande con rodeos que no sea romántico pero que lo sea en los momentos adecuados que sepa tratar con migo pero a la vez aprenda lo que en verdad quiero alguien que me quiera superar sin creerse mejor alguien que haga que yo quiera tener la misma fuerza que él y que sea nuestra pequeña competencia-decía mientras se sonrosaba_

_-alguien como Butch-dijo la chica de obres azules_

_-no lo se-dijo confundida y sonrosada_

_-la única que no siente nada por su contraparte soy yo-exclamo Momoko_

_-en eso estas equivocada ellos tampoco sienten mucho por nosotras-dijo Kaoru_

_-entonces que habrá significado ese beso para ellos-dijo seria y luego sonrió-tal vez estén equivocadas yo pienso que ese beso significo más para ellos que para no… Ustedes-dijo sonrojada_

_Los chicos salieron pero parecían chicos normales y ellos se pusieron los nombres_

_Brick se puso Makoto_

_Butch Kenji_

_Boomer Miroku y todos llevaron el apellido Him_

_Paso un año entero y Miroku le expreso sus sentimientos a Miyako la que correspondió alegre y Kaoru y Kenji empezaron una relación un poco extraña pero el punto era que ambos se amaba Momoko comenzó a encontrar sentimientos que reprimía hacia Makoto hasta que finalizo su relación con Takeshi y Makoto correspondió quedando los que alguna vez fueron sus némesis como sus novios_

_Fin del flas back_

-y eso es todo-dijo alegre Miyako

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente y atinaron por darles un beso a sus lindas novias las cuales correspondieron de forma instantánea

**Muy bien aquí acaba espero y hay sido de su agrado mi onne-shot de regalo aviso los nombre para los rowdys no los invente yo tal vez los vean en fic's de Izumi-chan una vida diferente y en los de –Momoko Akatsutsumi- ya que entre las tres los inventamos espero y lo comprendan por si los vuelven a ver en alguno de sus fic's eso es todo**

**FELIZ CUMPLE LUCY**

**HAPPY B-DAY LUCY**

**HAPPY TANYOBI LUCY**

**TE QUEREMOS LUCY TE QUEREMOS**

**Alice: muchas felicidades por tu cumple**

**Neko: felicidades**

**Izumi: felicidades y yo que hago aquí**

**Alice: no es obvio te traje**

**Niki: feliz cumple**

**Mitsuki: felicidades**

**Yumi: felicidades**

**Yuu: felicidades**

**Izumi: y que hacen ellas aquí se supone que ya no salían**

**Hazuki: felicidades**

**Yuuki: felicidades**

**Alice: oh no Yuuki la segunda personalidad de Izu salió a la luz de nuevo XD esto no fue mi culpa**


End file.
